You're My Medicine
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Song fic fallow-up to Origin of Illness how Ukitake got sick . Light Parings of Hijikata Okita, Shunsui Ukitake & Ukitake Unohana & possible Ukitake x Okita. Song: "Snow Day" By Lisa Loeb. Anime Bleach/Peacemaker Kurogane post peacemaker pre Bleach story


It was a cold winters day, & Ukitake had found him self back at Squad 4 Hostpital ill yet again; but this time a familiar face lie in the bed beside him.

"Okita!" he called out hoarsely, coughing a bit.

"Uki-take" choked Okita.

Ukitake reached out his hand & Okita reached out weakly & took it.

"I'm glad your here" whispered Ukitake. "it's good to have friends like you... & Shunsui... &...Unohana..." he said breaking into another fit of coughs. "did you have anyone who... was there for you &... took care of you... when you were sick?" he asked before coughing again.

"yes, there was one..." he replied. "Toushizo Hijikata... he was always making medicines... they tasted awful, but they helped" he said, making a face as he remembered the taste. "he was always there & tried so hard" he said sighing. Okita coughed a bit before continuing. "I remember nights he'd stay up with me when I had a fever"...

"hmm...he reminds me of Unohana & Shunsui..." said Ukitake.

"I wish... he Hiji-kata... was...here..." said Okita. sounding a bit sad. 

it's a bad day.  
it's a train ride.  
it's a bad day.  
you're my medicine.

it's a snow day.  
it's a full moon.  
it's a snow day.

when'd you get down to my bones?  
where'll I find that wishing stone?  
the beads, the records,  
all the calls, and the drinks alone.

first by mind, then by music you'll make this all less confusing.  
it's a slow dive down,  
a fast distraction,  
a strange fall forward -  
my lame reaction.

it's a bad day.  
it's a long ride.  
It 's a bad day.  
you're my medicine.

it's a sinking feeling,  
pulls me through the seat of chairs.  
when will you come rescue me,  
find solace, and then take me there?

you'll say, "you re not too tired for this life, and it's not gonna matter if you fall down twice.  
you're not too tired for this life, and it's not gonna matter if you fall down twice."

when' d you get down to my bones?  
where'll i find that wishing stone?  
the beads, the records,  
all the calls, and the drinks alone.

it's a bad day.  
2 miles to go.  
it's a bad day.  
you're my medicine.

you'll say, "you're not too tired for this life,  
and it's not gonna matter if you fall down twice.  
you're not too tired for this life,  
and it's not gonna matter if you fall down twice."

you're my medicine.  
you're my medicine.  
you're my medicine.  
you're my medicine.  
it's a long ride...

"Maybe you'll see him again in soul society" said Ukitake, but Okita was silent.

Ukitake no longer heard his raspy breaths. He wanted to call out to him, but his breath hitched in his throat. He found him self unable to speak, tears ran down his face.

Suddenly a voice that was not his own called out Okita's name.

A male shinigami with long black hair burst into the room. He was bandaged & dragging 3 squad 4 members with him.

Okita heard his voice & snapped awake with gasp & some rather painful coughs.

He looked up & the man with disbalief as his eyes came into focus.

"Hiji...kata..." he said weakly, a smile appearing on his face.

"Okita..." he replied. Then collapsing on to Okita's bed.

"so THAT'S Hijikata..." thought Ukitake out loud.

"I guess so" so said a familiar voice.

Ukitake turned his head tword the door, & there stood Shunsui with Unohana by his side.

Ukitake smiled & whiped his tears, then turned to Unohana with a look of concern. "is 'Hijikata' okay?" he asked.

"I think it's just blood loss mostly" she replied. "he came here for wound treatment after sparring with Kenpachi, but when he heard about Okita there was no stopping him from coming in here" "He's actually some what less hurt then Kenpachi" she added with a giggle.

"that's Hijkata." said Okita brushing a strand of hair from the sleeping mans face.

"sounds like he's a bit hard-headed about seeing his sick friend" said Shunsui.

"That reminds me of someone..." said Ukitake.

"Oh? & who might that be?" Asked Shunsui.

Then Ukitake just looked at him & smiled.

Toushizo Hijikata shinigami info:

After arriving in the soul society he became the newest member of squad 11, & fit right in quickly.

He is believed to be a potential successor to Kenpachi Zaraki.

His shikai is Yamihiei, a powerful black fire dragon that bares some resemblance to Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru in shape & form. 

Though often busy with his own squad he has since visiting Okita made & kept promisses to vist him when possible (epecially when Okita is ill) 


End file.
